metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Wikan
Mike Wikan was the Senior Game Designer at Retro Studios. He was the senior designer of Metroid Prime.Wikan, Mike (Warlock32). "@jdsirani I was Senior Designer on MP, not Senior Producer and Project Lead in the MP Trilogy Compilation (the only Designer who worked on them from beginning to end, strangely enough). Currently Creative Director for Booz Allen Hamilton Corporation. Just correcting your article." Jan 26, 2019 8:42 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Warlock32/status/1089156593244164097 Wikan appeared in the Developer's Voice feature promoting the Metroid Prime Trilogy. He is currently working for Booz Allen Hamilton and lives near Austin, Texas. GSGT C. Benet's beta name in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes was M. Wikan, a reference to Wikan. Biography Wikan first entered into the world of video game development in 1993, when he began work as Concept Artist for n-Space, later moving into the role of Lead Game Designer. He worked there until 1997, when he left and joined Accolade, working as Lead Game Designer, and continued work there until 2000, when he left to join Retro Studios. In 2011, Wikan left Retro Studios to work at id Software. He has since left and is working as the creative director at Booz Allen Hamilton in San Antonio, Texas. He regularly speaks at conferences dealing with innovative and experiential technologies, most recently at xTech in San Francisco, California. Wikan has described the ''Prime'' series as a "labor of love",Wikan, Mike (Warlock32). "@artbaretta thanks for the Metroid Prime article. For most of us it was a labor of art and love and I am so pleased you feel this way." Jan 8 2017 6:17 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Warlock32/status/818053969935290369 and said that he was greatly influenced by the Valérian and Laureline comic series while working on Prime.Wikan, Mike (Warlock32). "@lucbesson Valerian Graphic Novels had a huge impact on me when I was creating the Metroid Prime games for Nintendo. Can't. Wait." Mar 20, 2017 11:49 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Warlock32/status/844033273487642625 After the original game was released, a fan showed Wikan her Prime tattoo.Wikan, Mike (Warlock32). "Hah! The only similar experience i can offer was after we released Metroid Prime one of the fans showed me her Metroid Prime Tattoo! My Wife told me I couldn't let me keep that, lol." Dec 8, 2019 7:58 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Warlock32/status/1203660029477490688 Wikan and Kynan Pearson gave interviews to issue 4 of the fan Switch Player Magazine regarding their wishes for Metroid Prime 4.Wikan, Mike (Warlock32). "Glad to contribute! Working with Kynan and the gang onthe sic games was a treat." Jun 16, 2017 2:29 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Warlock32/status/875782497367470083 Wikan was pleased when it was announced that Prime 4 was restarting development under Retro, and remarked that at least three designers from the original series still worked there.Wikan, Mike (Warlock32). "I'm glad you enjoyed them! Glad MP4 is back at Retro. Still at least 3 Designers there who worked on the originals." Feb 26, 2019 7:02 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Warlock32/status/1100546555755589634 He also supported film director Jordan Vogt-Roberts' interest in directing a live-action ''Metroid'' film.Wikan, Mike (Warlock32). "@VogtRoberts Just saw your quote about the Metroid Series. i did the Prime Trilogy ( Design Lead) and would love to see you take a cut at it. I think your film sensibilities would be a good match. -Mike" Oct 4, 2018 4:17 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Warlock32/status/1047943841645572097 In 2020, Wikan commented that he thought Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order heavily reminded him of Corruption.Wikan, Mike (Warlock32). "Star Wars Fallen Order reminds me a lot (A LOT) of Metroid Prime 3. Just saying!" 18 Feb 2020 4:00 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Warlock32/status/1229873313440239618 Credited in These are the games Mike Wikan has been credited in: *''Tigershark (1997), GT Interactive Software Corp. *''Duke Nukem Time To Kill'' (1999) GT Interactive Software Corp. *''Slave Zero'' (2000), Infogrames Europe SA *''Metroid Prime'' (2002), Nintendo of America Inc. *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (2004), Nintendo of America Inc. *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (2007), Nintendo of America Inc. *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (2009), Nintendo of America Inc. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (2010), Nintendo of America, Inc. *''Never Alone'' (2014), E-Line Media. Gallery File:Mike Wikan art 1.png|April 5, 2015: "Back in 2000 I was doing the initial pass of level layouts for Metroid Prime. This was one of the scribbles in my notebooks exploring a room idea I had. It survived in a modified form in the final game. Just found this long lost illo in an old sketchbook." File:Mike Wikan Sheegoth art.png|April 5, 2015: "Found one more Relic from my Metroid Prime days. This was my original Sheegoth sketch as I was working out how it should act in the game." External links *Personal website *Wikan on LinkedIn *Wikan on MobyGames *Developer's Voice *xTech 2017 References Category:Retro Studios employees Category:Artists and Designers